The present invention relates in general to novelty items and, more particularly, it relates to a cup which, in use, squirts liquid into the user's face.
Novelty cups are known. A glass with a double wall forming a chamber filled with a colored liquid, which appears to be full when it is quite empty, is one example. A cup with the handle on the inside instead of the outside, accompanied by a humorous reference to the maker, is another.